


But You'll Look Sweet...

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [74]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The stage curtain rose to reveal Crowley sitting at a small table on the upper part of the stage
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 53
Kudos: 955





	But You'll Look Sweet...

The curtain rose to reveal Crowley sitting at a small table on the upper part of the stage, wearing a black paisley jacket that shimmered under the lights and a flowing floor-length skirt hiding a precautionary knee-brace. His hair tumbled in red waves over black clad shoulders. He looked, for once, neither male nor female, but something _other_. Some gender that was pure Crowley, as simultaneously fierce and comforting as fire, and as unquestionable.

Aziraphale walked onto the lower part of the stage, resplendant in white satin, turned to face Crowley and extended a pleading arm as he began to sing, his voice warm, rich, deep, and brimming with love. "Crowley, Crowley, give me your answer do! I've just fallen fully in love with you!"

Crowley flowed upright, glided over, and rested his hands on his angel's shoulders as he sang his response, his voice lighter, hovering in the overlap between alto and tenor, and softly husky. "Angel, Angel, here is my answer true, I am always fully in love with you!"

Aziraphale placed his hands on Crowley's narrow waist and, in a move carefully choreographed to look like simply another bit of romantic drama, lifted him down, rather than risking the steps. "You left something in my keeping." Aziraphale waved his hand in another grand dramatic gesture and fumbled the "pulled out of the air" reveal, nearly dropping it. He managed to snatch it at the last moment and held up - a miniature heart in his own signature pale tartan. He pinned it onto Crowley's lapel, where it stood out starkly against the black. He sang, "It won't be a stylish marriage..."

Crowley joined in, teasing to his angel's beaming face, "They don't make a tartan carriage," before continuing alone, "But you'll look sweet, In the passenger seat, Of a Bentley built for two..." He made a dramatic gesture of his own, snapping his fingers and apparently pulling out of thin air a pocket handkerchief as red as his hair. Deft hands folded it into a heart shape and he tucked it wordlessly into Aziraphale's breast pocket, where it stood out starkly against the white coat.

The background scene changed to a view of rain lashing down on a verdant garden. Crowley and Aziraphale ducked onto a bench under a canopy.

They clasped hands as they sat and sang together, each repeating their original two lines, and then continuing, "We'll spend all our life together, Regardless of the weather, And you'll look sweet, In the passenger seat, Of a Bentley built for two!"

Aziraphale went to pull a ring out of Crowley's ear and dropped it. Crowley, who had been more than half expecting that to happen, managed to catch it before it hit the floor, though he knew he'd pay later for the hasty movement.

In the moment, however, it looked appropriately dramatic and intentional. Light glinted off the ring in his open palm for a long moment, before Aziraphale covered it with his own open hand and sang his first lines solo to buy Crowley a moment.

"Crowley, Crowley, give me your answer do! I've just fallen fully in love with you!"

Crowley took a deep breath and answered, "We'll leave when term is over, Renew our vows in clover, And you'll look sweet In the passenger seat Of a Bentley built for two!"

They repeated the last line together, hands clasped now, with the ring still locked between them. The music hit a triumphant final chord and resounding applause broke out.

As soon as the curtain dropped, Aziraphale muttered an apology, scooped Crowley into his arms as previously agreed, and carried him safely off the stage, down the steps and through the bustle of the next act coming on.

As soon as they were clear, Aziraphale set him back on his own feet once more. "Now," he said, "we can breathe again."

"Not quite, angel," Crowley responded with a fond smile just for him. "We still have the afterparty to get through."

**Author's Note:**

> The song being parodied is "A Bicycle Built for Two" aka "Daisy, Daisy" and, if you want to be earwormed like Crowley, can be listened to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AEIvmZ1mRc


End file.
